


Triangle Friends

by soulbuddies



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Straight Male Character, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulbuddies/pseuds/soulbuddies
Summary: It was no secret that Sylvain loved Ingrid. It was less known that Ingrid loved Felix. It was kept secret that Felix loved Sylvain. The three of them were stuck in a deadlock. After the death of Rodrigue, Felix was sent into a spiral and lashed out at his friends. Despite the tension, the friends reunite after a night of drinking. Willing to use one another for their affections, they all end up sharing a bed one fateful night.Felix/Sylvain/Ingrid, Post Grounder BL-Kitty
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 22





	Triangle Friends

"Felix, please." The blonde woman huffed, "Try to be reasonable with me." As much as she sounded exasperated by the other's pigheadedness, she was not blind to his plight. The loss weighed heavily on everyone, but no one more than the swordsman himself. He lost a father that day. Despite his disagreements and problems with the man, Felix cared for him immeasurably. And yet, Felix was not there when his elder's body was sent off to their territory that day in a casket.

“What does it matter to you? You already are aware of what is bothering me." He growled, not wishing to discuss the matter further. The constant pitiful looks sent his way to put stress on his sanity. He wanted to mourn in peace, just one day of peace. It was all he wished. He did not need his father to be avenged or be consoled by his comrades in arms. All that was necessary was to push himself. It was why he was in the training hall.

It was also relevant that he did not need nuisances to hamper his progress, particularly Ingrid. Yet, the woman was having none of it as she stomped her foot to the ground figuratively, “I’m worried about you, Felix. I can tell this is bothering you more than you let on. Please, just let me help you.” She pleaded, not deterred by his coldness. If anything, she looked vindicated by his rebuff. The determined expression contrasted greatly from the blue-haired man’s scowl. It was clear that he was not willing to budge. Ingrid swore the look he gave her was like she herself murdered his father.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, there was no doubt that she would not bend. “No, I do not require your help. I did not ask to spar. I did not ask to chat. I asked for you to leave me alone. Now if you’ll excuse me, I wish to continue my training, which you rudely interrupted.” Telling her off once again was proven a poor option. She stood her ground, not even flinching at his stubbornness. Her green eyes remained locked on his.

Her stare caused him to momentarily pause, but his mind was already made. There was no way of changing his stance, but that apparent fact did not matter to Ingrid. She had no issue with butting heads, “You need us. Allow me to be here for you.”

Felix scoffed at the sentiment, "Do you really expect to help? He's not coming back." His sentiment was not nihilistic. He was not bound to the idea that all was pointless. His pragmatic and difficult approach required him to mourn and move on. Nothing more. Nothing less. To many it was insensitive, but the swordsman found no fault in speaking his mind on the subject. "He died a wasted death. Knowing you, you'll tell me he died for a noble cause and that his death was honorable." His pointed words harkened back to a conversation they had on Glenn, his late elder brother.

The subtle reference to the blonde’s former fiancé looked to shake her resolve, “Felix--”

She was cut off promptly by Felix, “He’s dead. He’s already gone. What can you do? Hug me and tell me it will get better?” She looked about ready to interject, but the swordsman gave her no chance, “I know that your words will not change anything. My father is still dead. The boar is still mad. And, everyone wants to imagine my father died a worthwhile death. He didn’t. He died by an assassin’s blade, an assassin that the boar himself permitted to join our camp.” He had witnessed the professor chase after the mad monarch, but his hunch was set on the fact that the king was likely to sink further into despair. 

“You know I...” Ingrid was fumbling over her words. She lost her footing with the other’s onslaught of words. There was far too much to unpack. She could not appeal to him with her words alone, “Can’t you at least let me try? Give me a chance here, Felix.” The desperation was evident, but she did not seem willing to leave her spot. 

"Now, why would I?" His eyebrow raised, not expecting any quality answer from her. "What reason do I have to make me think you can help?" His words hit like arrows against a pegasus. The animosity in his voice was brazenly displayed, past the usual point. There was something left unsaid. Something that was bothering him beyond just his father. Even if he was bringing her closer to tears, he did not soften as he might have in the past. It was as if there was an ever-growing chasm between them.

Ingrid gaped and took the chance to speak, even if she struggled to keep her voice. "Felix, please, I..." She reached out a hand as if expecting him to allow her the support. However, it was swatted away. Felix showed no recourse on his actions. He did not need a pity party. Yet, his amber eyes caught something as he glanced over her. There was something more in her gaze. His confusion was answered as she spoke up once more, "I... I like you." Her tone made it sound like she was pleading for mercy over professing her feelings for him.

“Is... that it?” Truthfully, he was taken off guard by her words. He had suspicions, but he had not counted on her announcing to him how she felt at that point in time. Felix mused over just how desperate the female seemed for him. As much as he did believe her to some extent, it was not what he wanted to hear. At least... it was not from the person he wanted to hear. The very fact act alone caused him to scoff, how she only managed to worsen matters.

“Yes, I... do like you. I... just please.” Ingrid was faltering. Her knees shook under the weight of her heart. There was little left that kept her standing. 

Even in her pitiful state, Felix did not want this. This did him nothing. At the end of the day, it was not the blonde that was suffering. She had not lost her father. He had, "Ingrid, no." His response was cool, icier than winter storms famed in his territory.

“Why won’t you at least consider it?!” Her second wind showed through, but it did little to make her look strong. If anything, her snapping only weakened her cause. She was appearing incoherent. 

“No.” Felix curtly answered, not a shred of sympathy to be had. 

“At least, tell me why not?!” She cried out, not accepting his answer. Tears glistened along her cheeks. Her eyes were starting to turn pink, but her glare still was piercing. 

Her frustration fueled his own and urged the blue-haired man to outright growl, “Maybe if you thought about my feelings!” He shouted back at her. His heart clenched as he feared what was about to leave his lips. Despite his awareness, Felix was unable to stay his tongue,  
“I... never mind.”

His words felt like a punch to the gut for the blonde, but she refused to yield. Ingrid was not about to let some rejection stop her quest, “Your feelings... Wait,” her green eyes flashed some recognition, “it’s not about how you feel towards me.”

"Drop it," Felix warned, not liking the direction the conversation seemed to be turning.

The blonde was relieved to see him not contest her point. It appeared that she was onto something with her words, “Would you be this territorial if it was merely you not reciprocating my feelings? You’ve already hurt my heart.”

“Drop it now.” He reiterated, not pleased at all by her prattling. 

“Felix, you don’t happen to... like someone else?” The words were bitter on her tongue, but she wanted an answer. She needed to do more than just grasp at straws and hope that the other would eventually come around. It was all driving her to madness at any rate.

“I said drop it.”

“Who? Who could it be?” She murmured to herself. Her thoughts went to everyone in their ranks. He thought back to the man’s warmness. Who earned such kindness?

Felix looked beyond talking this out, "Like it matters to you. Has this discussion truly been hijacked by my love life? My father is dead and the person that is trying to comfort me is the one that has his heart." There was a crucial hint. The designation narrowed down the selection immeasurably. While Ingrid knew not the extent of people that desired her, there was the only person in particular that both had Felix's warmness and had eyes for her. The name materialized on her tongue.

"You... like Sylvain?" She stared at him weakly. The assertiveness in her emerald eyes all but depleted. The woman looked about ready to keel over, just off of her vacant expression and constant shaking.

"Just... get out. I'm done. I don't even feel like training anymore." Even if he knew her resolve was no more, the urge to train was destroyed by a mere thought. He told Ingrid. Ingrid knew his secret. If he chose to stay, he would be dueling with the thought with or without her. Rather than wait a minute for her to shuffle off, Felix opted to march off on his own. Rest sounded far more tantalizing than anything else at that moment.

“Felix, wait...” Ingrid’s cry was on deaf ears as the swordsman was already gone.

Much akin to his departure at the training grounds, the days went by with Felix avoiding Ingrid like the plague. Though, the woman remedied this by sticking with the redhead, much to the man’s apparent delight. The thought plagued her that her closeness to the other’s crush may complicate matters. Being that she was also the holder of Sylvain’s heart, she almost felt like she was leading him on. However, it seemed necessary to rely on him. 

Aside from the fact that Sylvain truly cared for his best friend, Felix, he looked to be quite eager to join the blonde’s effort in breaking through to the swordsman. He too was not pleased by the other’s lack of presence. So, it was settled that the redhead would lend his services for the mission of locating Felix and cheering him up.

Their cooperation did not yield much at first. Felix still was quite elusive, even going as far as to practice his swordsmanship outside of the monastery's gates. His presence in town was soon caught by the duo. They faced misfortune upon learning that they had just missed their friend. The local tavern patrons described a very vivid image of the blue-haired man. They all spoke of the man's disheveled appearance and how quick he was to down the nearest jug of mead. Upon the revelation that the two were in leading the charge on the empire, the two did not get an easy escape. Downtrodden by the previous days, the blonde woman caved on the coaxing and downed the substance offered. Seeing her accept the vice, Sylvain too accepted a drink.

With the crowd placated by the gesture, the two were able to return to their chase. Their momentary stumbles did impede the journey somewhat. A strict code of conduct at the academy and war protocols certainly hampered their alcohol tolerance. Both of them were already somewhat tipsy from the singular drinks alone. Nevertheless, they were not slowed by the effect. Upon their arrival on the campus, they made the safe bet of trying his room. Hopefully, he was not already asleep. 

Ingrid was already a bit bummed by the turn of events. She was already resigned on the fact that she would need to wait another day to try and approach the swordsman. Catching him at the tavern may have borne fruit, but she could not fight her way through a deadbolt lock. Ever since her incident with Bernadetta, many of the doors were reinforced to withstand her blows. As they climbed the stairs, her fears were stayed by a hiccupping Felix leaning against his door. "You two," he slurred out, "what are you doing running around like headless chickens?" The blonde could not help but pick up on a twinge of jealousy.

"Well, we were looking for a big ol' grouch,” Sylvain answered playfully, unabashed by the other's accusatory tone. Ingrid stared on at the redhead, amazed at how his insult earned no glare or scoff. Rather, Felix looked to avert his gaze and pretend Sylvain was not even there. It was still a cold gesture, but it was far more juvenile. Not nearly as scathing as the comments made toward the blonde. A pit formed in Ingrid's stomach as she got to witness firsthand just how Felix's crush changed his reception to intervention.

“Keep looking.” His curt response was much akin to the one’s Ingrid received, but the words lacked the same bite. He seemed almost... servile. 

“Hey now,” Sylvain flashed a bright smile, “it’s only us. No need to be difficult.” It was obvious that the redhead had yet to pick up on Felix’s dismissiveness to Ingrid. The blonde chuckled to herself, amused by how the other was so bright but so oblivious. He was blind to the gazes Felix gave him.

His fond gaze was easy to spot for Ingrid. She did not know about Felix’s tastes, but she always recognized how he clung to Sylvain. The memory made her blink and dwell on just how long the other acted so partial to the redhead. “That’s exactly why I’m being difficult. It is you two that are bothering me.” His words were what snapped Ingrid from her thoughts.

Before Sylvain could counter, Ingrid felt the need to speak for herself, “What do you expect to gain from avoiding me...” Her thoughts soon turned to the week. Felix was not just avoiding her. He was going out of the monastery or sparring with the professor or Dedue, “Avoiding us. What good comes from avoiding us?” 

Rather than give her a serious answer, Felix crossed his arms and clicked his tongue. She hit the nail on the head, “Why, Felix? Can’t you tell me what’s up?” Sylvain spoke up once again, not catching on to the words left unsaid. His eyes shot from Felix to Ingrid, as if expecting her to answer his question.

While Ingrid did have a possible answer, she wanted Felix to speak. She wanted him to give clarity. Her unyielding gaze finally pulled through and brought out an exasperated sigh from the swordsman, “I want to be alone. You’re getting on my last nerves.” It was only after his response did she recognize how much the alcohol took its course on him. He was still intelligible thankfully. 

“Is alone going to a tavern and drinking with a bunch of drunkards?!” She snapped back, the alcohol had its effect on her as well. Her mind was narrowing. She was slowly forgetting about the mead. The only thing that mattered was calling out Felix’s behavior. 

“Why won’t you understand? What will it take for you both to leave me be?!” The ferocity in his voice was felt by all. Yet, his gaze softened at the sight of the redhead flinching. Ingrid stored this information and tried to stomach it. 

Her best efforts to suppress the urge were for naught, “I’m sorry, but please quite this buffoonery. And just... shut up! I’m tired of this. I’m tired of you looking at me with disdain. I’m not some monster, Felix. You understand my feelings won’t change overnight.” Her outburst earned a confused look from Sylvain, still not caught up with events.

The redhead feebly stepped in, "What do you mean, Ingrid?" In contrast with Felix's scathing gaze, he was far more warm. It was not comparable to the kind smile he gave the blue-haired man. The look of fondness and yearning for attention was akin to how Felix treated him. Ingrid was not blind. She was well aware of the fact that Sylvain had feelings for her. As ironic as it was.

The blonde ignored the other's question and stared at Felix, "Do you truly hate me? I can guess why you've been avoiding us, but I can't comprehend why you think so lowly of me. I may not be the most sympathetic person. I may not say the right things, but you know I care." She extended her hand. When he did not accept the gesture, she placed it on her heart. "You're important to me, honestly."

“You keep thinking that matters to me. Ingrid, I do not want your feelings.” It was as he spoke that the redhead’s expression shifted. It seemed to dawn on Sylvain then and there what her “feelings” implied. His expression turned from shock to hurt. Even if her confession was met with rejection, it still did not ease him. 

"Felix... why can't you understand? I only want you to stop treating me like this. Just because..." She trailed off as she realized how she nearly outed Felix then and there. Her hand covered her mouth. The blonde could not help but curse her beverage. She was not thinking straight and speaking without a filer. Even if she stopped her slip up in time, it looked like she still attracted Felix's ire.

He gritted his teeth, "This is exactly why I didn't want either of you around. Both of you just make me keep hounding me and messing things up. You both seem to be making even mourning difficult. How can I be expected to move on when my mood won't improve? I can't find accomplishment in my training when you both are occupying my mind." His cracks started to show. It seemed as though Felix's life those past few days have been trying.

While Ingrid faltered to answer, Sylvain stepped forward. “I may not know just what is going on, but I can tell you’re suppressing your emotions again. For my sake, can you please stop pushing yourself?” The kindness the redhead displayed admittedly brought some semblance of peace for the blue-haired man. 

Ingrid could not even be jealous at the sight, a sense of uselessness caused her frown to dip further. “Just... listen to Sylvain on this.” Her feeble addition did little to further the cause, but it did further the rift. 

In tandem with her words, Sylvain himself was put off by the sight. All three of them were plagued by the same demons, even if one was not fully aware of it. "Felix, can you please tell me just what is wrong? I can help, I can promise you that."

“Oh for goodness sake!” The alcohol swayed him to stand and face the redhead. Upon his two feet and without assistance, he momentarily wobbled. He was slightly disoriented, but he did not look all that different. The light blush on cheeks was a result of the liquor, but that was the only physical fact of his previous whereabouts. “I’m tired of this damn game. Dancing around words and all this constant pestering, do I really need to spell it out?!” His eyes shot to the other’s males. Uncaring of what would come next, Felix took a leap of faith.

It was only momentary, but their lips met. Hazel eyes widened as the chaste kiss made everything click. Sure enough, he too found out why his friends were so perturbed. He thought that such an epiphany may soothe his restless heart, but it only made him feel more on edge. Even if it seemed like Felix preferred his company, he still saw a rival. Someone that held Ingrid's feelings like a caged bird. It was despair-inducing.

In Ingrid’s eyes, she saw Felix’s heart shackled to Sylvain’s wrist. Despite her pulls, it remained in his hands. Only by joining hands with Sylvain may she even feel the steady beat of the heart. She would never get her opportunity to steal it away and feel the warmth for herself.

As for the man hiding his face and regretting his choices, he was frustrated to no end. Sylvain's heart was always outside of his reach, and worse yet it landed in her hands, the woman who longed for himself. It was a cruel twist of fate that created this triangle. By being around these two, he may never be able to let go of his hard feelings. With his own father's fate as a catalyst, he was damned to have this talk. Glancing to Sylvain, his embarrassment and shame guided him to a reasonable point. He had to explain himself, "You two. Come in." He opened the door to his room for them. Despite the gesture, he was not able to meet either of their gazes. The three of them descended on the bed and sat in a row, pointing their sights toward the wall and not to each other.

Even though Sylvain was caught in both a daze with the revelation and the love triangle, he did not hesitate to accept the invitation. Ingrid followed suite, not willing to overlook her opportunity. “Ingrid, did you know... about this?” The redhead voiced, unsure of what to even call their situation.

Understanding his implications, the blonde hummed and gave a nod, “Sylvain, I apologize for not telling you sooner, but this whole... matter started a few days ago. Felix and I had a bit of a spat, and well... I needed your help getting through to him.” Ingrid did not like she practically admitted to using him in order to prey on Felix’s feelings.

The redhead swallowed the information, but he did not look too surprised by the information. Ingrid internally mused over just how composed her friend was in this mess, “Felix, do you... really see me that way?” Whereas he could digest the information around recent developments, he looked downright baffled by the kiss and its implications. 

Felix let out a long sigh before he answered, "Must you need to... Ugh, yes, I do." His first intent was to chastise the other for his silly question, but the swordsman changed his mind, likely not wishing to exacerbate matters. "What of it?" Despite brushing off the fact, Felix's flushed cheeks were not just spurred by the alcohol. There was still a lingering warmth of his lips.

"I see... If I may ask, how long have you felt this way?" Sylvain could be quite shallow to people, but for his friends, he was anything but that. He still viewed Felix as a rival, but his heart clenched as it dawned on him that he did not know how long the blue-haired man coveted him.

Worsening the blush on his face, Felix refrained from answering for a few moments, “I’ve had... these feelings for almost nine years.” Ingrid herself had suspected that much, but she was still amazed by the sheer length. Her own sentiments toward Felix’s developed near the beginning of their academy days.

As opposed to Ingrid’s shock, Sylvain was absolutely shaken by the number. He gawked at Felix, “You’ve... had feelings for that long?” His heart ached at how long the other’s feelings went unanswered, no, unnoticed. Guilt welled in him at his foolishness. “Goddess, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.” 

The swordsman blinked at the heartfelt apology, but the groveling did nothing in easing the tension in the room. All of them felt heavy hearts for one another. The kiss and the alcohol played Felix like a marionette. His eyes lingered on Sylvain, “It’s... fine.” Even if the kiss was forced on the cavalier, he did not resist or scold the blue-haired man for his gesture. The swordsman wondered if it was possible to get away with another one. 

"Felix, is there any way I can make it up to you?" He feebly asked, unsure of how to excuse his behavior. While he lingered on the subject of making right with Felix, Sylvain's mind too was on the kiss. His eyes glanced at Ingrid, imagining she was the one that committed the act.

Once again, Felix let go of his doubts. He made the leap of faith once more. His lips once again pressed up against Sylvain’s. Although, the redhead was the one to pull away. The blue-haired man did not notice any disgust in his friend’s expression, “I... If you ignore that...” His embarrassment kept him from even owning up to the kiss, “then we can call it even.” 

Although Felix said that much, the kiss ignited his feelings even further. Lust began to course through his body. He did not want to settle for that. He did not want the night to end in only a kiss. The alcohol was impairing his judgment and exacerbating his hormones. He was not alone either.

Ingrid observed the moment of intimacy. Her jealousy flourished once more, but she found herself oddly excited by the sight. Being that they were all sitting on the bed, her mind was starting to travel a different direction. She did not know what came over her as her hand clasped Sylvain's. At that moment, she knew not why she squeezed his hand, but in retrospect, it was clear why. She wanted to be included in whatever was taking shape. 

Truthfully, her gesture was what convinced the redhead to go along with what was shaping. Even if he felt it necessary to make it up to the other, the blonde’s interest was what made his heart give in to the impulse. Sylvain stared on at his hand as his eyes locked on Felix's, "I... will not ignore it. I wish to... make things right, for all of us." The addition to his sentence was motivated by his own desires. Ingrid's inclusion gave him the confidence to let go and fall into his instincts. Truthfully, he did not truly understand what he just said.

Felix blinked, unable to discern the specific meaning. However, his hormones and Sylvain's compliance made him jump onto the first assumption. "If you're certain..." He murmured, but he did not move just yet.

The redhead looked to Ingrid momentarily. Her presence at least tempted him to go along with events after all. After squeezing her hand in return, he chose then and there to let go of his worries. Slowly, his lips came to press up against Felix’s once more. It was not exactly pure euphoria, but the gesture spurred his excitement. He felt his own member twitch as his mind settled on what was to come. 

The swordsman did not fight the act. Rather, he went along with events. He returned the gesture with even greater ferocity, uncaring of his previous doubts. It did not matter who or what Sylvain pined for. He merely wished to enjoy the kiss. His hands pushed on against the other’s head, not wanting the other to pull away. Though, Felix did acquiesce as he realized how overzealous he was getting. 

As they parted, Ingrid stared on at a gasping Sylvain and the lustful gaze trained on the redhead from Felix. Unlike the blue-haired man, the redhead was not exactly in the same mindset. He tried to let go, the kiss being his attempt to do so, but it was not easy. He looked to the blonde as if hoping that she may assist. Ingrid absorbed the visible plea on Sylvain's face. Even if she was more enticed by Felix, the expression did well tempt the blonde into stepping in.

Being in their casual clothing, Sylvain got the distinct pleasure of feeling the woman's chest against his back. The layers did not make it a perfect experience, but it was obvious that her curves pressed down on him. Ingrid's lips landed on Sylvain's neck, going along right below the ear lobe to start of his shoulder. Her eyes lingered on Felix, as predicting a response from him. As she rightfully expected, the blue-haired man looked territorial. His lips pressed against the side of Sylvain's face. Both their bodies came to encapsulate the redhead, sandwiching him shamelessly.

While he was not yet sure how to feel about Felix’s gestures, the sensation of having Ingrid close as well as pressed between two warm bodies eased him into a lull. He turned his head to accept a peck from Ingrid. As the woman used her hands to hold onto him, one of Felix’s hands moved downward. Fingers soon rubbed against his pants, particularly on his member. The touch was addictive, even if the sensation was reduced by the layers.

Eventually, Sylvain pulled himself away from the teasing. The last bit of rationality in his brain died as stared on at his two friends. Ingrid was nuzzling up against Felix, showing her passion as her lips slammed against his. Neither of them looked to care about this turn of events. And so, he too resigned himself to the moment and closed in. Unlike their previous line up, Ingrid was in the middle. Sylvain swayed the two to stand without a word uttered, now wishing to take care of the pesky layers. As Ingrid and Felix continued their motions, Sylvain took to tugging on the blonde’s tunic, as if hoping for assistance. 

The blunette did not shy from Ingrid. As much as he looked on at her with derision minutes’ prior, the woman's intimacy and emotions gave weight behind her acts. He could not deny that he was swept up in her love. And when she pulled away to assist Sylvain, Felix found himself still reaching out for her. His eyes reoriented themselves to land on the blonde. He watched as her hands grabbed the bottom of the tunic and aided Sylvain in pulling the garment up. Afterward, the article was discarded to the side. She still had her bra on underneath, but the exposed skin certainly caught their eyes.

Though, Felix’s attention was quick to move. Ingrid was naturally beautiful, but Sylvain was both handsome and very dear to his heart. He greedily observed as the female took unbuttoning Sylvain’s shirt. She did not push off the cloth, but she allowed his torso to be exposed to those present in the room. Felix could not help but drool at the mere sight. Ingrid also was mesmerized by the view. 

Sylvain was at first a bit sheepish in removing his shirt. Normally, it was no issue, but the situation had him feeling somewhat skittish. He had two sets of eyes locked on him. Yet, he was soon placated as he looked at Ingrid. Nearly as exposed as him, her stare made him wish to discard his remaining articles. He yielded as the female pushed him back onto the bed and grounded him there. She pinned his right side, her body held down his arm and lay atop half of his torso. Her finger dragged along the pecks to the abs, teasingly pausing at the hem of Sylvain’s pants. 

Her eyes left Sylvain momentarily to see Felix then removing his own shirt, throwing it aside hastily. The blunette took to holding down the redhead’s other side, mirroring the position of the blonde. Felix cupped the other man’s cheek and held him in a kiss as his hand went further than Ingrid’s and down the trousers. Sylvain was startled by fingers rubbing against his small clothes. The lighter fabric did little to suppress the sensation. He squirmed as Felix’s finger flicked the head. 

A moan soon escaped the taller man’s lips, but he was silenced with Ingrid being the one to steal a kiss. While her affections still resided with Felix, she could not ignore the man in the middle. Besides, she sensed a competition was starting to form with Felix. She saw how the other was stimulating the redhead and wished to take back Sylvain’s attention. Her hand too slipped beneath the hem, clasping onto the redhead’s bare butt. His hazel eyes were quick to fall back on the blonde.

With his attention caught, she eased off his arm and guided it herself to her body. She allowed his hand to latch onto the bra and go beneath to cusp her breast. Ingrid smirked at how the redhead's attention became wholly on her. He continued to fondle the area but jerked to face the ceiling as he felt Felix's hand latch onto his member. A sudden moan left Sylvain's mouth. Though, he had little time to dwell on the pleasure as Felix took another bold step.

Sylvain’s face turned a shade similar to his hair color when he noticed Felix sit up to grab the man’s trousers. Unbuttoning the top part, he slowly began to ease off the article. Losing his lower article riddled at his composure. He covered his eyes with his freed hand as the Felix tugged the trousers clean off. Without the garment, his half-hardened member became far easier to spot. It twitched with how his company stared at it. 

Ingrid smirked, feeling challenged by Felix to do him one better. Pushing away the hand on her breast, she slid off the bed and moved to be across from Sylvain. Both her hands moved to grasp onto the small clothes. She drew out the motions, not allowing the article to come off quickly. As it descended downward, the tuft of red hairs came more and more into view. Finally, the member stood out from the boxers. Gravity took the article and slid it to the ground from there. Both his hands now covered his beet-red face.

Being absolutely naked had him feeling far more vulnerable, but he did not have long to dwell on it. A half-naked Felix took the center and pulled Sylvain in to drag his hand along the exposed skin. Ingrid was captivated by the nude body, but she allowed Felix the chance to monopolize Sylvain as she could not help but enjoy the sight of Sylvain being forced to cuddle up against Felix. It was quite cute to her to see the redhead's expression. Even if it did mean conceding her battle to the blunette, she wanted the chance to get him also squirming.

Felix took to the naked Sylvain, like a bear with honey. His hands were all over the man, taking in each detail and curve. He used a single finger to run along the length of the exposed member. His fantasy was interrupted as Ingrid intervened. Her hands ran along Felix’s exposed chest and down to grab onto the other’s rear. Sylvain’s was certainly more round, but the blunette’s skin was soft to the touch. She could not stop herself as she bit down on the ear lobe, wishing to overwhelm Felix.

In his surprise at Ingrid's advance, Sylvain sheepishly tried to turn the tides with Felix. While he was not necessarily interested in the other's body, he innately wished to please both companies. He swayed his hips in order to rub his member along with Felix's pants.

"Goddess," Felix cursed, both aroused by the sight of Sylvain pleasuring himself off his body and Ingrid's efforts to catch his attention. Her hand soon found itself on the blunette's own member. He gasped as she did not start light. Instead of feather touches, she slid beneath the small clothes and held the member. The very sight of Sylvain was already enough to make the member reach its full length. The blonde smirked as her hand glided along with the member. She maintained a speed that was not too fast, but not slow enough to cause Felix to lose interest.

Feeling overstimulated, Felix picked himself off the bed. He was panting heavily. The whole experience nearly had him achieve his climax. He chided himself on nearly losing it and pinpointed his attention on the two on the bed. Sylvain looked both relieved to be in Ingrid's company but also seemed to be quivering at the hungry gaze. The woman's interest in Sylvain was strongly based around a desire to get him under her finger.

Ingrid winked at Felix as she moved to straddle the naked man’s torso. For Sylvain to clearly see, she removed her bra and threw it aside. Her exposed chest was all she needed to stun the redhead. He was completely pacified. “Remain like that, pet.” She murmured, relishing in her authority over him. The word “pet” rolled off her tongue seamlessly, but it was met with a disapproving frown from Felix. 

"Ingrid, he's mine." He growled, his hand positioning itself back on Sylvain's member. It was hard to resist the urge to stimulate the other man. It was only necessary that he continued to service Sylvain while the blonde seemed to prattle on and tease him. The combination of Ingrid's partial nudity and the strokes had taken a heavy toll on Sylvain. He was outright squirming to be freed from the touch.

The redhead pouted to himself as he realized how he could not exert himself over the others. As the only one stark naked and pinned, there was little he could do in the situation. He was able to wiggle himself out, but his member rubbed up against Ingrid in the process. Sylvain shamelessly enjoyed the occurrence, but he needed a breather. His erect member twitched as he tried to regain his composure. He thought himself almost back to normal when the two intervened once again. This time around, they remained at the foot of the bed, not far from where he sat. They were faces were both beside his member. 

Sylvain did not have the chance to protest before they took his length. At first, Ingrid pushed Felix into kiss, mere inches from the erection. He stared on in anticipation as a phantom warmth lingered near the sensitive region. It was Felix first whose tongue made contact with the member. The redhead shook with arousal and let out a small moan, unable to suppress the urge. His hazel eyes shakily looked on as Ingrid too mimicked the gesture. 

The blonde quite liked the sight of Sylvain squirming around. In her tipsiness, she could not help but muse over how entertaining the other man was. The glances he was giving her too were akin to a puppy wishing to be let outside. He stood no chance as her mouth enveloped the head. His member twitched with great glee as Felix too did not let up. Regardless of his preferences, two mouths at his length riddled away at any coherent thoughts.

“Goddess, please!” He moaned out, unsure of even what to say. No thoughts could muster with the level of hospitality he was receiving. Sylvain bit down on his lip, an attempt to hold back a louder moan. He stared on as Felix took his turn sucking on the member. His mouth slowly dipped further down, taking in the full length.

Ingrid all the while allowed her hands to drag along his thighs and to his rear once more. While her grip paled in comparison to the pleasure derived from Felix’s effort, the softness of her touch matched with a strong grip was noticed by Sylvain. 

Upon both noticing Sylvain's skittishness and constant squirming, they both disengaged from him. Much like before, the redhead needed another moment to collect himself. The denial of release made him far more testy, but he was thankful for the opportunity to calm his nerves. As he took to panting, his hazel eyes watched as Ingrid shifted her focus to the blunette.

While the two were generally cooperative when it came to teasing Sylvain, there was an unspoken rivalry. It was a battle for control. Ingrid tried to take the lead as she went to pin the blue-haired man onto the bed. His resistance was enough to keep him from fumbling onto the bed, but Ingrid made a change of tactics. Her hands moved from pushing the other down to taking hold of the hem of his trousers. In a fluid and quick motion, the article was brought to the floor. While his bulge was already noticeable before the trousers came down, the lighter fabric left very little to the imagination. The tent formed by the small clothes was distinct, to put it mildly.

The blonde did not let up with just that. The fiery look in her eyes already said that much, “Relax, Felix.” She cooed, her hand brushing on the tent. She smirked as the blunette let out a noise. Where she lacked power, she made up for in her speed. In Felix’s daze, she was successful in her effort to guide him onto the bed and right beside Sylvain. Across from him now, the blonde smirked at her vantage point, “Good boy. Such a good boy.” 

As much as Felix wished to protest her treatment, he was met with a surprise as she swiftly removed his boxers, not even giving him the chance to react. Much like the redhead beside him, he was completely nude.

Ingrid stared on at the view. She found it quite attractive looking down on both men. Her own pants inflated her ego, making her feel more secure. Her eyes stayed on Felix particularly. She honestly did have feelings for him, but her thoughts were occupied by the fact that she stood above the stubborn man. Adding a bit of spit to her hand, it soon took grasp of the blue-haired man's member. Her eyes took in the length and the surrounding lapis hairs. Her own arousal pleaded for attention, but her mind was dead set on overwhelming her rival.

It was no lubricant, but the wet touch was enough to tease the member. Her hand glided along the length methodically. As much as she did find pleasure in staring on at the member, she enjoyed even greater pleasure in seeing Felix crumbled under the sensation. It was clear that the man was making an active effort to suppress any sounds. His best efforts were lost as Sylvain scooted closer to Felix for warmth. Their sides met one another. The redhead's nuzzling was enough of a distraction for the blunette to falter. A loud moan escaped his lips, which immediately gratified Ingrid.

"Good boy," She thanked Sylvain for the assist, gleefully patting his thigh. With the redhead no longer near his climax, the blonde allowed her other hand to move to stroke the second member. Having them both squirming under touch was proving to be a lot for the blonde. Her arousal practically demanded of her to tear away from her pants then and there. Though, her pride kept her from taking the step.

A compromise soon came to mind for her. The blonde’s motions came to a halt. Her hands let go of the two lengths as her piercing green eyes fell on Sylvain, “Take off my pants, dear pet.” She ordered, quite pleased with her idea. 

Sylvain did not need her to repeat as he sat himself up, "Yes, ma'am." There was both a level of enthusiasm and respect for his voice. He paid no mind to any buttons, merely wishing to yank the article down. Ingrid giggled at how eager the red-haired man was to serve her. Unlike the other two, it was after her pants were gone that her arousal was noticeable. The wetness was discernible on her small clothes. Still, within close proximity to her, the redhead did not pull away or go back to his previous position. He merely gaped at her bare legs.

The blonde soon shot her gaze at the other man, who was also staring. His attention was on her, but it quickly returned back to Sylvain. Ingrid could not blame him with the gratuitous view of the man's bare backside in his sights. Nevertheless, she beckoned the other over, "Felix, take off my final layer."

She continued to smirk at the blunette, fully expecting him to be obedient. At first, the man did not budge, likely aware of her aim. Ingrid merely crossed her arms and gave a disapproving glance. Sylvain's whimpering likely was the straw that broke the camel’s back. The man rather lackadaisically got up from the bed and stood up. He was not about to crawl on his hands and knees to get to her. He did ultimately comply as his hands pushed her panties down. The blonde looked back fondly on the messy pile of clothes at her feet. The clear lack of organization was to be a problem for the future.

The bed was not exactly outfitted to fit three people lying beside each other. It could hold two people at a very uncomfortable distance, but three was not exactly an easy number. Taking leadership, she put forward her idea of what next. "Sylvain, sit yourself up against the bed frame." She commanded, a mental image already in mind. The redhead was already hooked on her voice so he did not need her to repeat herself.

“Save it,” Felix tried to fight back. The woman had expected his disobedience. A reassuring smile surfaced on her face, much to Felix’s surprise.

“Won’t you listen first? I was going to ask you to take care of Sylvain. That work?” She never did forget Felix’s feelings for the redhead. As much as it did not ease her heart, she felt euphoria in using his weakness for her benefit. It was not like Felix could pass up such an offer. The blue-haired man returned to the bed with a sigh. While he was not keen on it earlier, he was now on his hands and knees to better align himself with the member.

Sylvain stared at Ingrid, both transfixed by her beauty and wondering if he was going to receive anything more from her. It was absolutely adorable to see the man's silent plea. She gave a reassuring glance, well aware of how to placate Sylvain's hormones. While he did have Felix tending to his member, she wanted to give him a show and keep him enthusiastic still. Admittedly, she found almost as much arousal in seeing Sylvain act like a puppy as she had with staring on at Felix's form.

Her hand moved down from her belly to her pelvis, inching closer to her sex. Soon enough, she allowed for a finger to enter herself. The act of self-pleasuring promptly changed the redhead’s expression. He went from anxiously awaiting her response to completely mystified. Felix could only grumble at how easy the man was swayed. As she let one hand tend to her region, her other hand made a grab for Felix’s member. She was not content with merely having Sylvain’s attention and her own touch. She also sought after Felix’s own pleasure. She already had a hand in getting Sylvain nearly to release twice.

It was only fair that she provided the same service to the man she held affection towards. Ingrid increased the speed of her hand in increments, wishing to ease the man further and creep upon him. It seemed like Felix himself had the same idea when it came to Sylvain's member. It was over a matter of a minute until both started to shake.

"Urgh, please." Sylvain let out first, likely still worn down by being denied orgasm previously. His sensitivity made pleasing him no issue for Felix, but Ingrid grew jealous of the begging. While she still teased her own self, she redoubled her efforts with Felix. She made use of the man's precum to lubricate the shaft of the member.

He did not exactly raise his voice like Sylvain, but his unintelligible curse was all Ingrid needed for gratification. She helped watched as Felix started to shy from her touch. Such a sight unintentionally caused Ingrid to make use of another finger in rubbing against her nub. 

Much like how Felix derived pleasure from Sylvain’s call and she derived pleasure from Felix’s quiet swear, her moan looked to ignite emotions in Sylvain’s expression. While he did not have a hand, figuratively or literally speaking, in her arousal, the noise was like a Siren’s call to the redhead. His eyes were glazed over in pure excitement. 

Ingrid did not let up on Felix yet. She did not merely wish to guess he was at his point. She wanted to know that his end was nigh with absolute clarity. Felix cracking under her touch was a pleasant thought, but having him plead for her to cease was sublime. Her hand showed no signs of slack. 

As she continued her stroking, Felix began to further squirm and bend to her touch. There was little he could do. At first, he tried to shake her off, but it was apparent that the sensation caused his body not to stray too far from her reach. She chuckled at how the man was too proud to admit that he both loved it but also wished for her not to push him. It all came to a head as she heard him squeak, “Fuck! Stop!” He shouted, no longer able to hold out. 

She released her hold and watched the man crumple right beside Sylvain. Both men needed their time to relax. Ingrid herself continued to finger her sex, unwilling to break away from her own gratification. The vivid images of Sylvain and Felix being denied motivated her to continue. Her green eyes returned back to the men and caught Sylvain coming back to life. Instead of trying to regain composure, his own hand was on his member while his eyes remained on her body. His longing gaze excited her to no end, but it was also a sign for her to cease. 

Gazing on Felix, she observed him start to return to showing affection to Sylvain. Kissing and touching the man looked to keep him fully erect and entertained. Though, he soon changed to rubbing his member against the man, needing any sort of friction to satisfy his urges. The once-proud man reduced to a hormonal mess pleased Ingrid. Sylvain was not used to such affection, but he allowed Felix to continue with no complaints.

Seeing as how Felix no longer looked to be all there, Ingrid had no trouble redirecting the two men. She was not thinking straight herself, but her successes over Felix had her running on a high. Her mind put together a perfect image of what next. She lightly pulled Felix back. At first, he looked fuming, but he ceased such thoughts as she asked for his help in positioning Sylvain.

The redhead passively watched as Ingrid and Felix dragged him to the center of the bed, letting his legs fall off the edge. He was unable to hear just what the blonde was whispering into the other's ear. Though, his confusion came to a sudden halt as Ingrid neared him. Her fingers dragged along the tall member, teasing Sylvain in the process.

“Don’t worry, pet.” She whispered in his ear in a soothing tone. Her plan centered around compromising on all their interests. For the redhead, he watched him with surprise then delight as Ingrid hovered over him. She lined her sex up with his member, the very touch between the two areas had Sylvain reeling. Even if his mind was far from any thoughts of a potential romance, the feeling of being one with her seemed to be heaven. 

Ingrid giggled and mused at how much she enjoyed his boyish reactions, crude yet sincere. She absolutely loved the attention he gave her. Felix’s interest in Sylvain made it difficult for her to relish his reactions as opposed to the redhead’s. In a steady motion, Ingrid lowered herself onto the member. Both of them gasped as it happened. 

Sylvain did not get to gawk at the development for too long. Felix joined them on the bed, causing a noticeable creak with his presence. Much like Ingrid, he hovered over the redhead. His rear stuck out a perfect view for the blonde. His length was mere inches from Sylvain's face. As much as it was not a very appealing sight for the straight man, the pleasure from Ingrid and a desire to please Felix kept him from protesting. Tasting another man's member was not something he was accustomed to.

It was somewhat daunting, but his mouth slowly came to take in the length. It was a strange experience, but it was doable. He was willing to try, especially when he regained motivation with every time Ingrid moved her hips. His member burrowing in her was all that he longed for. Though, his motivation was also a distraction. He had to cease his sucking to let out a moan. The act caused Felix to shake, not expecting the warm breath. His shaking ceased only after Sylvain regained his composure. It took a fair bit of effort to keep himself from panting and instead to continue pleasuring the blunette.

In some ways, Sylvain actually gained some gratification from seeing Felix tremble by his hand, err, mouth. It made him feel a sense of pride, but it was short-lived as he slipped and let loose another moan. The rocking of Ingrid's hips had him seeing stars. As sensitive as his member was at that point, he had no intention of losing himself just yet.

As for Ingrid, the friction inside of her had a very similar effect on her, displayed by an extended moan. She was quite pleased with how her plan unfolded. She had not exactly accounted for the glorious sight of Felix’s butt jiggling with every other moment, but she most certainly was not going to complain. Never. She too loved to look down at Sylvain’s torso. The sight of him beneath her and servicing her plan pleased her to no end. 

Her green eyes watched as the redhead constantly shook and paused his mouth to moan. The female ceased her rocking, “Sylvain, I won’t allow you any respite until Felix is finished.” Her message made it clear what her expectations were. As much as the redhead bucked his hips, Ingrid did well to keep him only teased, never enough to fully satisfy. The small amount of friction between them was at least enough for him to feel excited enough to continue to serve Felix’s needs with no issues.

The blunette continued to squirm and mewl as Sylvain’s mouth did not know the meaning of tact. It was evident that Sylvain did not know enough to tease Felix, but it was a none issue. The sensation of having the red-haired man taking his member was all he needed to commit to his climax. The bed continued to shake as the swordsman neared that point. His teeth slammed on his lip, unable to hold back the next moan. The previous denial had him far closer to his edge than he had initially thought. 

"Goddess! Fuck, Sylvain!" He cried out the other's name as he hit his point. He swayed his hips desperately to ride out the sensation before he cracked. The redhead was a bit surprised as the other finished in his mouth. The taste was not exactly sweet and caused him to spit it out the liquid. Even with the odd taste in his mouth, he found gratification in watching his best friend's expression. Seeing Felix so euphoric made him delighted, but not so much as how he started to feel Ingrid rock her hips once again.

As Felix moved out of the way to sit down on the corner of the bed, Sylvain once again got the full view of Ingrid. He watched as Ingrid’s attention went from pinching Felix’s rear to back to him. Her hands grasped onto the redhead as she fully committed to her own pleasure. They both were brazenly moaning and shaking the bed insistently. 

Sylvain continued to be lost in the sensation, his expression glazed over. He glanced her over once more, taking in how much he loved her body. He was particularly lost in her emerald eyes. Clouded by the color green, he saw pure lust toward him. It was not love, but having her eyes solely on him was what pushed over the edge. His body shook fervently as he neared his finale. After taking in her form once more, he let go and felt him pass the point he was denied so many times. His release was beyond words, literally so in how he only gave a guttural moan. His body did not cease its motions as he rode it out. Instead of falling slack, Ingrid pulled him back with a kiss and a hungry look. 

He chuckled as he noticed how the sensation had her uncaring of anything else. The fleeting ashes of his arousal remained as he felt her continue to rock against his member. Still fully hardened, he had no issues with continuing. If anything, her desperation brought his mind back to his hormones. He knew that he did not have another release in him, but he still tried to maximize his pleasure once again. 

He found just that as he observed Ingrid herself gasp loudly and squirt. The only sounds to be heard were their heavy breaths. She stared at Felix, calling him over. She disconnected from Sylvain and found her place on his side. Her fingers did run along the man’s length once again, but by then the redhead was spent. Even if Felix did not have his heart, he did not mind sharing his body heat with the other male. Although the bed was meant for one person or two people at most, they at least managed to fit all three of them due to sheer proximity. 

It was through the alcohol, their intensive night together, and shared warmth that sleep came quickly for all three of them. Despite such a rough course of events, they all found peace in each other’s presence.

It was not clear who came to first. When one body moved, the other two immediately felt it. Sylvain’s eyes slowly opened and took in the new day. His groggy mind gave him no reason to think anything strange. It was as he investigated what lay against him that the previous night flashed before his eyes. His eyes widened as he glanced over to each nude body. It took a lot of restraint to keep from ogling Ingrid then and there, but he managed. 

Not long after being startled, Felix too was burdened with the knowledge. He shot up and glanced over at the bed. Much like Sylvain, he resisted the urge to gawk. While his hormones did cry out in his mind, he was more so mortified by what he had done. He watched Sylvain's expression, expecting something to be said.

Without Felix holding him down, Sylvain wiggled himself free and sat up on the bed. His hands covered his member. His eyes averted from both of his friends, unsure of how to face them. Though, his attention soon shot to Ingrid, who made an audible gasp. It appeared that they all were in a daze.

They all looked to each other figuratively for someone to speak up and break the ice. Being the most tactless one of the three, Felix cleared his throat to speak. “Was last night some sort of twisted dream?” He knew not what else to ask. Even if the evidence was stacked in messy piles by the bedside, he still needed an answer. His mind was reeling over the flood of memories from their time together. As much as he... enjoyed himself, a pang of guilt kept Felix from speaking up. He believed himself responsible for this. 

Ingrid used one arm to cover her breasts and the other to cover her lower region. There was still a phantom sensation from the night prior. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that what happened was no dream, “Felix, I... Goddess, what did we do?” Her rhetorical question was centered around how it came to that. “I did not mean for that to happen.” Her words were filled with concern. She believed herself responsible for pushing the other two into the act.

Sylvain as well considered how he had a hand in events. He cursed his compliance and cursed his willingness to go along with events. For the sake of sleeping with Ingrid, he preyed on a drunk man and tipsy girl. To add to that blame game, he too guilty savored the memories. He seemed content with the idea of picturing the blonde’s body the next he got... bored. “Ingrid, stop that. I... think...” He struggled to admit it. He hated the idea of just using the moment to satisfy his selfish urges. He wanted to say that he did it to help Felix, but all he did was make things awkward for all of them. 

Choked up on the idea, he held his head low, ashamed of his selfishness. He wanted to apologize. He used his dear friends. He cherished them beyond anything else. If anything, he fought this war and went through all these hoops for them. Felix and Ingrid were two people he never wished to cross, “Sylvain, please. You don’t have to step in for me.” The redhead shut his gaze to the ashamed blonde. Even though she was still just as beautiful and as exposed as the night before, his heart hurt at seeing her look so dejected. 

“Oh, both of you!” Felix barked out, crossing his arms, “Let’s stop with this. It’s clear... we let our feelings get the better of us. Let’s just... move on.” While he tried to go forward, the blunette himself still recognized the fact that he pressured Sylvain. He knew blaming himself would only be received with vehement denial, so he at least wanted his friends to let go. With the course of the previous night, he recognized how foolish he was in abandoning them. He practically brought all of this to happen. 

Though, his words and tone only furthered the worry of the other two. Felix could not deny that he had expected that much. It was his own fault, to begin with. If he had not been acting so difficult, then he could have a bit more credibility from them. They trusted him, but they had difficulties believing him when he said everything is fine. His immature behavior over the work gave was enough justification. He cursed himself, hating how he let his father's death drive him to act so idiotic.

“Look...” Felix muttered, “We can just forget that it all happened. It may sound insensitive, but I don’t think any of us can understand it. Anything that really happened.” It was a partial truth. He knew why it happened well, but he did not know for certain why all three of them agreed. 

It was Ingrid that was the most direct of their group. While Felix did not mince his words, he tended to hide his true emotions. The blonde, on the other hand, was blunt with how she felt, "Were we all just using each other as an excuse?" She mused aloud, catching the eyes of both men.

Sylvain hummed at the thought, but neither he or Felix, spoke up. It was why he blamed himself for their parlay. He used Felix's feelings for him and Ingrid's feelings for Felix to be able to have time with Ingrid that night, but... Sylvain never thought about how the other two saw it. The redhead was a lazy genius. Very few truly recognized his intellect, but nevertheless, he still had it. Her question caused him to see what she was implying immediately. Ingrid had used his feelings for her and Felix's feelings for himself to get her time with the other man. It stung to think about at first, but it was the same with him.

The redhead could not help but ask himself if he really had any regrets. His expression outwardly was mortified as he realized that he was glad. He was glad that events turned out that way. It was cathartic to have been with her, sharing a bed, and being inside her. He did not look, but he also cherished every bit of her body. He sheepishly picked up her pants and small clothes from off ground and tossed them to her.

Ingrid mumbled a small thank you, and brazenly dressed herself in their company. Felix too began to collect his articles, nearly putting on Sylvain's shirt by accident. He threw it back at the redhead, but Sylvain was not blind to the blush on the other's cheeks. If anything, the previous night made him hyper aware of the fact. After getting himself dressed, he looked back on his two friends, both just as clothed as he was. "Let's at least promise that this won't hurt us, alright?" The redhead chose his words carefully, not wanting things to worsen. However, he never stated if last night truly was wrong.

His hazel eyes fell on Felix. The man had received the affection he longed for for so long. He glanced over to Ingrid. She was able to have Felix that night. As for himself, he arrived at the conclusion that he was glad. Both of his friends were in agreement. Sylvain smiled fondly at the display before him. He was unsure if this could happen again, but he was at least glad to see the other two on good terms again. It gave him peace of mind seeing them both acting cordial, "So, how about we get some breakfast?"

Sylvain winced at the awkward delay in Ingrid’s response, “Sure, I’m sure there will be some... good food this morning.” Internally, the redhead sighed to himself. It would take time before they could truly overcome it. Yet, he was already wondering if overcoming it could mean normalizing it.

Seeing as how they arrived at the idea last night, it only came from their love triangle. It somehow relaxed the redhead to no end that they were honest with their feelings now. He let his gaze travel to Felix, providing him with a kind smile. "What do you say about food?"

While Felix did look sheepish, his old self came out after a few moments. "Go by yourselves, I have neglected my training and need to catch up." He huffed, but Sylvain already knew better. He tugged on the other's arm and was met with a slap to the hand.

“C’mon, I’m sure you want some food for your hangover.” The teasing was much akin to how they were prior to everything. 

Ingrid giggled at Sylvain's comment for once, "We don't want you to be grumpy the entire day after all." She chimed in mostly joking.

Felix merely rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, but he did not run ahead of the other two. Instead, he chose to keep pace with them. A fact that Sylvain once again noticed. A sense of vindication came from seeing them all have a laugh together. The redhead was beyond a doubt convinced what needed to be done. Though, his conclusion was likely... not yet openly shared.

Ingrid's awkwardness still meant that she was hung up on the fact that she used the redhead in order to have her night with Felix. She likely had thought herself some manipulator, but Sylvain swore to himself that he would change that mindset. Felix too was holding back at that moment. He likely was thinking a similar thought. It did not please Sylvain to see them both so caught up in these useless thoughts when his memory of the previous night was very vivid. Alcohol may have been involved. Emotions may have been involved. However, he thought back on that peaceful sleep.

It was not until morning when they had no excuses that the previous night was looked upon with disgust. The redhead secretly hated the fact that he was the only one to be freed from the guilt because he felt like he should feel guilty if the other two do. In the same vein, he also recognized none of them blamed or scorned each other. "Ingrid," he spoke in a whisper, "do you resent Felix or me?"

She gave him a bewildered look, "Why would I?" Her answer was all that he needed to know. Her voice was as quiet as his at that moment.

“I was just checking. I know we agreed not to talk about it, but I wished to know if you think less of me.” Even though he spoke softly, his tone retained his usual level of cordiality. It was one of his many talents. He could be extremely dense, case in point Felix’s feelings for him, but he was at least a good actor. Coupled with his intellect, he could be quite tactical. 

Ingrid, on the other hand, was very quick to emotion. She was not only the most direct person in their friend group, but she was also the most honest. "If it's about last night, I really don't think it was your fault." She reiterated from earlier, a troubled look on her face again.

“And, I don’t think it was yours, or Felix’s.” He flashed her a smile, content that it was enough to make her think. He only needed his friends to simply consider that the night left them confused. 

Though, they were all in an unspoken agreement on one matter. Nobody was to know what had happened last night. It would only spread rumors and cause difficulty for everyone if it got out. 

Ingrid’s stomach growled, “Felix, just come with us to the mess hall. I’m hungry and don’t want to argue.” The redhead enjoyed the small blush on her cheeks over the noise. Though, he ceased his stare upon his memories flashing back to her in a more compromised state. Even if he had come to terms with everything, it was still bound to be an adjustment. Sylvain merely found solace in the fact that Dimitri was not included in their mess. He chuckled as he noticed the one-eyed king being dragged by the professor in the opposite direction of them. 

Sylvain gave a polite wave to the two and returned to musing over his other two friends, “You really should eat. Eating is good for building muscle mass.” Putting it into that language was all that it took to sway Felix to do stuff. It was a bit juvenile, but Felix’s behavior rarely caused him too many issues. 

As they were arriving at the mess hall, the redhead spotted another familiar face. He waved to his former classmate, Ashe, with great vigor. Much to his surprise, the silver-haired man did not reciprocate the gesture. Instead, he spared them one look and glanced away. Ingrid and Felix both noticed this, seeing as how the other was directly in their way. “Hey, Ashe! How are you?” Sylvain asked in his usual manner. While he was not nearly as close to Ashe as he was with his childhood friends, the other was still a dear comrade. 

“I’m w-well... Thank you, Sylvain.” The commoner’s awkwardness was not hard to miss. His lime green eyes struggled to even look his, their, direction. He twiddled his thumbs and looked about ready to scurry off in any way. 

As with his usual denseness, he had no idea what ailed the other. And, he was not about to ignore his peer, “What’s the matter?” His question caused Ashe to jump in his place and stare at the floorboards. 

He did not answer right away, likely carefully selecting his words. "I, uh... I had some trouble sleeping last night. The people above my room were... m-making a lot of noise." At first, the redhead thought little of the words. Simply inconsiderate neighbors. Then, he blinked. His eyes glanced at Felix. His jaw dropped as he noticed how pale the man looked.

In a whisper, he turned to the swordsman, "Who lives... below you?" Sylvain sounded rather... afraid to know who it was. Felix did not give a spoken answer, he merely kept his gaze forward on Ashe. The incredulous expression on his face said enough for the redhead. Ingrid too looked like she was about to faint. The commoner was quick to use their pause to exit the mess hall with great haste. Sylvain let out a curse to himself as it all sunk in.

So much for keeping it to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Bunny for this.


End file.
